


Part III: The Aftermath

by rocknlobster



Series: The Purim Schpiel Job [3]
Category: Leverage, Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/pseuds/rocknlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going down at the Purim Schpiel, and it isn't just Haman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part III: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Thanks to Veleda_k for the beta!

“So the money from the briefcase has been distributed back to its original owners?” Hardison asked.

“And we made sure that the slumlord was caught flaunting a few rules that even his pals couldn’t overlook without taking the heat themselves,” Nate added.

Eliot swatted away Hardison’s attempts to seize the last of the _Hamentaschen_ and said, "These aren't bad, Hardison. You know, for your first attempt."

Hardison grumped, “So I seriously toiled away making all those cookies so that we could give half of them away, and then sit around and eat the rest afterward?!”

They were all sitting around a table, cookie tin empty, crumbs everywhere.

Parker belched loudly, then gazed in a calm and sated way at the _Hamentasch_ in her hand and said, “They’re really good, though!”

Eliot took a bite out of the last _Hamentasch_ and with his mouth full said, "You want to be a true jack-of-all-trades, you'll have to learn to at least _emulate_ my cooking skills."

Sophie laughed, and poured herself another glass of sweet wine. “It was all part of the plan, Hardison,” she chided. “How could we be _sure_ that guards wouldn’t search any bags we bring out? Why, by blending in! And what better way to blend in at a JCC on Purim than by carrying around _Hamentaschen_ and offering them to people?”

“Blending, _sure_ ,” Nate said. “You know, I noticed that you have certain things in common with the character you were in that play.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Well obviously! Esther is one of the oldest and greatest grifters of all time, Nate.”

“Yet ultimately she chose her family over fame and fortune,” Nate said nonchalantly. “She used a fake name to get into the palace, but the story tells us what her real name is.”

Sophie looked over at Parker and Eliot taunting Hardison with the last of the _Hamentaschen_.

"So, what about _your_ real name? Is it Hadassah? Esther? Vashti?" Nate asked, smiling in a way that he definitely thought was charming.

She smirked back, and replied, “The story never calls her Hadassah again, only Esther. Maybe instead of reverting to her old name, she learned to inhabit her new one and make it her own.”

Nate smiled, and lifted his glass to clink against her wine goblet. “Well here’s to Sophie Devereaux, the most charming grifter of them all.”

Hardison, Eliot, and Parker looked over and raised their glasses too.

“Happy Purim, everyone!” Sophie said, and emptied her glass.

 

( _source: my screenshot_ )

**Author's Note:**

> So as we can see, this job must have happened sometime during Season 2 before the Ho Ho Ho Job. :) Hope you enjoyed, and happy Purim!


End file.
